


Pretty in Orange |Traducción|

by purpleeyestelllies, thegirlontheblackhoodie



Series: Best Of Collection |Traducción| [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Gay Sex, Louis in Panties, Lube, M/M, One Shot, Panties, Smut, Top Louis, helping hand
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: Louis es un provocador pero a Harry no le importa mucho cuando Louis luce así de bien en encaje.





	Pretty in Orange |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretty in Orange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691572) by [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra de [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Pueden leer la obra original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691572).
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. xx

"Harold, no toques." Louis alejó la mano de Harry de un golpe mientras se estaban vistiendo para el día de promoción. Louis apenas se estaba deslizando en un ajustado par de jeans, que Caroline envió, sobre un par de bragas de encaje naranja. Harry estaba básicamente de rodillas rogando por tocar a Louis en ellas, pero el chico de ojos azules estaba siendo persistente con que ya estaban tarde y tenían que irse.

"Por favor, Lou, sólo déjame jugar por un minuto."

"Qué, ¿para que puedas correrte en los calzoncillos que debes usar todo el día? No, señor."

Harry gruñó y cayó hacia atrás en la cama mientras Louis terminaba de alistarse. Dejaron la habitación del hotel con los otros chicos y saltaron dentro de un auto. Bueno, todo el resto saltó, Harry se arrastró por ahí muy lentamente para que su dolorosa erección no se frotara más de lo necesario contra sus ajustados jeans.

Las entrevistas fueron largas, pero una en particular pareció durar cien años. Habían separado a los chicos para tener más hecho; Louis estaba con Niall y Zayn, mientras Harry se sentó con Liam. Habían hecho un cambio de vestuario a medio camino para romper la monotonía, y Louis había sido más bien arrogante, si no es que orgulloso, de su elección de ropa interior.

Todos los chicos dieron una doble mirada, pero trataron de no quedarse mirando. Era una rara ocasión que Louis usara sus bragas en público, contrario a Harry quien las desfilaba por ahí como trofeos. Así que cuando Louis se ponía un par, era un día realmente bueno. Harry fue menos sobresaliente en su mirar. Atacó el cuello de Louis mientras sus dedos cavaron en la firme, tibia carne a través del material. Rodó sus caderas, todavía vestidas en jeans, en las mayormente desnudas de Louis, haciéndolos gemir a ambos.

"¡Harry! Sin marcas, no voy a rehacer su maquillaje," llamó Lou desde donde estaba espolvoreando el rostro de Niall.

"Sí, Harry, la oíste," molestó Louis y se retiró. Tomó sus jeans y se los puso.

Ahora Harry estaba dolorido y sentado en un sofá hablando sobre algo no tan importante como Louis en bragas. Tendía a ser extra descarado por accidente cuando estaba nervioso. Estaban haciendo algún tipo de juego de citas falsas y Harry estaba coqueteando con el entrevistador sólo para poder sacar algo de su tensión reprimida.

"¿Cuáles cuatro rasgos favoritos buscas en una dama?"

Los pensamientos de Harry comprensiblemente fueron de vuelta a la manera en que el trasero de Louis lucía apretado en esas bragas, mejor que cualquier chica que hubiera visto nunca.

"Bueno, mujer. Ese es un buen rasgo," suministró Liam.

Harry se burló y añadió, "No tan importante," sin pensarlo.

***

Se levantaron de la entrevista y fueron por su té o agua o café que estaba esperándolos y Liam le dio una palmada en la espalda. "¿No tan importante? Valiente movimiento, Styles," y se alejó.

Harry arrugó el rostro con confusión. Él ni siquiera quería decir eso. Pero cuando Louis lucía así de bien, ser una chica no era realmente necesario. ¿Era una gran cosa? La gerencia iba a tener un aneurisma.

Louis vino paseando hacia Harry con una gran sonrisa. "¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Me extrañaste?"

Harry tiró de él cerca. "No tienes idea." Empujó en él para recordarle que él todavía estaba duro.

"Deberías intentar no ponerte tan excitado en público, Harry. Es malo para nuestra imagen." Louis sonrió satisfecho y se alejó para la ronda de entrevistas con todos los chicos.

"Sí, de acuerdo," dijo Harry tras él. "Sólo no me pondré tan excitado cuando mi novio en forma como el carajo use bragas de encaje."

Louis sólo envió una sonrisa descarada de vuelta y un guiño mientras todo el mundo en el estudio se quedaba mirando a Harry con bocas abiertas. Harry levantó sus manos y masculló una disculpa antes de unirse a los otros en los sillones. Pasó la siguiente hora sonriendo como un idiota hacia Louis, sabiendo lo que estaba viniendo después de esta última ronda de promoción. Sus respuestas fueron tontas y apenas allí, pero no podía reunir ningún resentimiento cuando Louis continuaba moviéndose en el sofá y dando vistazos hacia Harry.

Cuando sus escoltas señalaron el final de la última entrevista, Harry saltó de su silla y miró a Louis con ojos hambrientos. Louis rió, pero se levantó. "Por aquí, Harold." Caminó frente a Harry fuera por la puerta y por el pasillo, mientras Harry observaba sus caderas zigzagueando de aquí para allá y prácticamente podía sentir el encaje en su mano. Louis abrió una puerta y encendió la luz. Era otro estudio más pequeño sólo con un sillón y una silla. Harry cerró la puerta y gimoteó cuando Louis no hizo nada.

Louis se giró para encararlo y estiró la mano. "Sé que los tienes así que entrégalos." Harry se sonrojó, incluso después de todos estos años, y entregó a Louis el pequeño paquete de lubricante y un condón de su bolsillo. "En manos y rodillas en el sillón," ordenó Louis.

Harry tropezó hacia el sillón en una neblina lujuriosa y se puso en la posición deseada de Louis. Louis vino alrededor, así estaba de pie en el otro lado del reposabrazos frente a Harry. Sus dedos trazaron arriba y abajo de su cierre mientras los dedos de los pies de Harry se curvaban. "Lou, por favor." Louis cepilló el cabello de Harry fuera de sus ojos y movió sus manos de vuelta a sus pantalones. Finalmente deshizo el botón y bajó el cierre para que Harry pudiera ver su polla dura presionando contra la tela femenina.

Harry gruñó y lamió sus labios inconscientemente. Louis rió entre dientes y empujó sus dedos hacia abajo hasta mitad de su muslo. Harry se movió hacia adelante, manos descansando en el brazo del sillón, así podía pasar su boca en su curva en sus bragas. Louis gimió y envolvió sus dedos en el cabello de Harry. Harry lamió desde su base hasta la punta que estaba asomando en la parte de arriba cerca a su cadera. La cabeza de Louis cayó hacia atrás y sus ojos se agitaron cerrados cuando Harry succionó en su cabeza y lamió hacia abajo en el borde de su prepucio, poniendo el encaje y su cadera húmedos en el proceso.

Harry trajo una mano hacia arriba y bajó el encaje, así se metía bajo las bolas de Louis, las cuales lamió por un momento antes de no perder más tiempo y tomar a Louis en su boca con un suspiro. Harry dejó una mano en la cadera medio vestida de Louis, dejando que el material se acumulara entre sus dedos. Se movió un poco más hacia abajo con cada balanceo hasta que sus gruesos labios besaron la base de Louis.

Dejó caer su mandíbula y dejó a Louis golpear el fondo de su garganta por unos segundos antes de retirarse y levantar la mirada hacia Louis con ojos vidriosos. Louis asintió y Harry movió sus manos alrededor al trasero de Louis para agarrar el encaje mientras Louis usaba su agarre en el cabello de Harry para empujar su cabeza hacia adelante y atrás. Los ojos de Harry empezaron a aguarse, pero los mantuvo abiertos a favor de observar la progresión del rostro de Louis mientras iba de apretado y arrugado a abierto, sus ojos viendo a Harry, y su boca colgando floja en placer.

"Haz-mierda, Harry. Voy a correrme," advirtió Louis y salió de la boca de Louis, ganándose un gemido ronco del chico más joven. Fue alrededor para arrodillarse detrás de Harry, pantalones todavía a mitad de sus piernas, y se ubicó entre sus pantorrillas. Las manos de Louis subieron por los magros muslos de Harry hasta adelante donde abrió los jeans de Harry antes de deslizar su mano dentro y curvar sus dedos alrededor de la erección de Harry. Tiró lentamente un par de veces y se inclinó sobre la espalda de Harry para susurrar, "¿Nunca vas a dejar de ponerte duro por mí o sí?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente y gimió mientras el pulgar de Louis encontró su hendedura. Louis quitó su mano y tiró los jeans y los calzoncillos de Harry fuera de sus caderas y hasta sus rodillas. Harry gruñó cuando su polla dura golpeó hacia arriba contra su estómago, pero sólo agarró el cojín del sillón en sus manos y se mantuvo quieto. Louis alcanzó dentro de su bolsillo donde había escondido el lubricante y embadurnó tres dedos.

"Espero que todavía estés algo flojo de anoche porque me estoy sintiendo muy impaciente," admitió Louis. Harry asintió y gimoteó al tiempo que empujaba hacia atrás, frotando contra la polla enrojecida de Louis. "Bien. Entre más rápido te estire, más rápido eres follado."

Harry prácticamente podía ver la sonrisa de Louis sin mirar y también sonrió. "Vamos, Lou, fóllame."

Louis presionó las puntas de dos dedos dentro de la calidez de Harry, gimiendo en voz baja ante los estrechos músculos de su entrada. Empujó más allá de ellos y ahondó en las lisas, aterciopeladas paredes del agujero de Harry. Harry movió las caderas en círculos, intentando succionar los dedos de Louis más allá, así que Louis se puso a trabajar a abrir a Harry con movimientos de tijera y bombeando sus dedos en un ritmo estable.

Harry estaba respirando pequeñas versiones del nombre de Louis mientras sus caderas empujaban de vuelta en los dedos de Louis para poder follarse a sí mismo. Louis, sin ceremonia, añadió un tercero sin perder el ritmo y los bombeó dentro de Harry hasta que Harry croó un desesperado, "Voy a correrme, Lou. Por favor ponte dentro de mí."

Louis no tuvo problema siguiendo esa petición mientras sacaba sus dedos y rodaba el condón hacia abajo en su dolorosa longitud. Usó lo que quedaba en el pequeño tubo de lubricante para cubrirse y separó las nalgas de Harry para admirar su hinchado agujero rosa. "Mírate. Rostro rosado, pecho rosado, polla rosada, agujero rosado. Eres tan bonito en rosado."

"Tú eres bonito en naranja," gimió Harry, y estiró una mano hacia atrás para arañar donde el encaje todavía estaba cubriendo la mitad de la cadera de Louis.

Louis se inclinó y subió la camisa de Harry para poder morder en la parte carnosa de la cintura de Harry. "Sólo para ti, babe."

Harry aulló y se arqueó hacia la boca y las manos de Louis. "Por favor, Lou." Louis tarareó y luego empujó en su novio en un embiste liso. Harry gruñó en alivio cuando sintió el encaje suave y las bolas de Louis contra su piel. "Muévete," croó Harry. Louis se retiró hasta la mitad y le dio a Harry una agonizantemente lenta embestida de vuelta dentro. "Juro por Dios, Louis, si tú no me jodidamente martillas ahora, yo-"

Se interrumpió con un gemido cuando Louis salió hasta la punta y empujó de vuelta dentro. Louis tomó un ritmo rápido, follando a Harry hacia adelante lo suficientemente fuerte como para que tuviera que poner una mano contra el espaldar del sillón para sostenerse a sí mismo. "Sí, sí, Lou, así. Sigue, no pares." La voz de Harry era profunda y necesitada mientras Louis los llevaba a ambos más cerca del borde.

"Haz, aprieta en mí. Muy apretado." Harry obedeció y estrechó su agujero alrededor de la polla de Louis, moviendo sus caderas al tiempo con las embestidas de Louis. "Sí-oh Dios, Haz, tan bueno," gimió Louis. Las embestidas de Louis se hicieron más rápidas y más fuertes, golpeando el punto suave de Harry cada tanto. Alcanzó alrededor y tomó la polla goteante de Harry en su mano y la bombeó al tiempo con cada embestida.

Harry se sacudió en su agarre y respiró, "Cerca. Tan cerca."

"Córrete para mí, amor," urgió Louis mientras se sentía a sí mismo cabalgar justo en el borde del abismo. Harry se apoderó y disparó semen tibio sobre el sillón y la mano de Louis. Louis lo folló a través de ello y llenó el condón con un gemido gutural del nombre de Harry.

Louis tomó un par de respiraciones pesadas antes de salir y hundirse para sentarse en sus pantorrillas. Harry cayó plano, una pierna cayendo fuera del frente del sillón y su cabeza golpeando el reposa brazos con suave ruido sordo. Louis puso un beso suave en el trasero de Harry y luego lo apretó en su palma antes de bajarse del sillón y quitarse el condón. Lo ató y lo lanzó en la cesta de basura cerca de la puerta mientras se metía de nuevo en las bragas y cerraba sus jeans.

Se giró para ver a Harry observándolo con ojos dormilones. "Arriba, Hazza. Los chicos probablemente se están preguntando dónde estamos."

"Para este punto, creo que pueden adivinar dónde estamos," se mofó Harry, pero se empujó a sí mismo hacia arriba y fuera del sillón. Evaluó el daño y gruñó. "Caroline tendrá mi cabeza si arruino otra camisa."

Louis se rió entre dientes y se acercó para ver los puntos húmedos en el dobladillo de la camisa de Harry. "No te preocupes. Si volvemos a la habitación lo suficientemente rápido, puedo sacarlo."

"¿Qué hay del sillón?" Preguntó Harry, y señaló al lío de blanco que estaba untado en la tela.

"Ese no es mi problema." Louis sonrió y se encaminó a la puerta.

"Les diremos que envíen la factura," corrigió Harry y se abrochó a sí mismo antes de seguir a Louis, con esa misma sonrisa atontada, de vuelta a donde todo el mundo estaba empacando las últimas cosas.

Niall pasó caminando e hizo una mueca. "Jesús, ustedes apestan."

Harry rió y enterró su rostro en el hombro de Louis mientras Louis le daba a Niall una de sus icónicos rostros de 'cómeme' y besaba la sien de Harry. "Olemos genial," le aseguró Louis a su novio, lo que sólo lo hizo sonrojarse más fuerte.

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
